now_united_wikifandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Na Na Na
"Na Na Na" é a décima sétima música e décimo quinto single do Now United. História "Na Na Na" foi gravado durante a passagem do Now United no Rio de Janeiro pela "Dreams Come True Tour", tendo ocorrido no Theatro Municipal do Rio de Janeiro. O clipe foi lançado em 15 de dezembro de 2019, sem a presença de Joalin e Lamar. Letra You got me saying, ooh na na na na na na Can't take my eyes off you, na na na na na na Got me acting a fool, na na na na na na Oh baby, baby, you drive me loco For you, I go loco Take my heart, keep it with you, yeah yeah Flex on me if you want to, yeah yeah Yeah yeah Every time I see you like that, like that Makes me keep coming right back, right back Every guy needs a good girl Welcome to my world The way that you look at me, baby The way that you talk drives me crazy (Can't nobody tell you nothing, no way You bring out the sun on a bad day) The way that you look at me, baby The way that you talk drives me crazy (You got my head up in the clouds Can't keep my feet on the ground) You got me saying, ooh na na na na na na Can't take my eyes off you, na na na na na na Got me acting a fool, na na na na na na Oh baby, baby, you drive me loco For you, I go loco Got a kiss so sweet (Got a kiss so sweet) Got me slurring my speech (Got me slurring my speech) Got me falling off-beat (Off-beat) Daydreaming no sleep (Can't sleep) You're the kind of vibe I ain't used to That's right, you're a whole mood And every little thing about you Got me feeling like I can't lose (Can't lose) The way that you look at me, baby The way that you talk drives me crazy (Can't nobody tell you nothing, no way You bring out the sun on a bad day) The way that you look at me, baby The way that you talk drives me crazy (You got my head up in the clouds Can't keep my feet on the ground) You got me saying, ooh na na na na na na Can't take my eyes off you, na na na na na na Got me acting a fool, na na na na na na Oh baby, baby, you drive me loco For you, I go loco All night, all day I really like the way (Baby) The things you say (Oh, oh) You know you drive me crazy Every night and day I really like the way You drive me crazy You got me saying, ooh na na na na na na (na na) Can't take my eyes off you, na na na na na na Got me acting a fool, na na na na na na Oh baby, baby, you drive me loco For you, I go loco (Oh oh oh yeah yeah) Ooh na na na na na na Can't take my eyes off you, na na na na na na Got me acting (oh oh) a fool, na na na na na na (na na na) Oh baby, baby, you drive me loco For you, I go loco Vocais * Sabina * Any * Heyoon * Noah * Diarra * Bailey Dança * Sabina * Noah * Bailey * Josh * Diarra * Sina * Krystian * Shivani * Sofya * Joalin * Heyoon * Hina * Any Vídeos Na Na Na (Clipe Oficial) Na Na Na (Ao Vivo) Trivia * Essa música é focada em Sabina. ** Essa é a primeira música focada em Sabina. * Foi o quarto clipe gravado no Brasil, o primeiro sendo "Summer In The City", o segundo "Paraná" e o terceiro "Legends". * É a primeira música a ter trechos em espanhol. Categoria:Now United Categoria:Lançamentos de 2019 Categoria:Singles